Sayonara
by Lux Tiger
Summary: He loved her, but it was too much that it ended up hurting her. "You're mine, and mine only"! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, but please be nice. One shot.


**Hey guys, sooo this is like my first time writing fanfics, so pleaseee don't judge me, and please be nice ? haha. Anyway, unfortunately I do not own Fairy Tail ****Hiro Mashima does. Cause if I owned it, sticy would be happening right now.**

***Flashback **

"Where did you go ? Why were you late ? ANSWER ME LUCY" ! Sting yelled at lucy, "I just went to buy some groceries, and I was only 2 minutes late. I'm sorry, i'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me". Lucy begged. As soon as Lucy finished her sentence, Sting slapped her so hard, she fell to the ground making an injury to her left eye. Sting pulled her hair, making Lucy yell in pain. "If you're ever late again, don't ever imagine seeing sunlight once more".

***End of flashback**

It's been three and a half years since Lucy married Sting. They were both happy, both in love, not a thing to be worrying about, but that was all in the past. Now, Sting changed, he was no longer the arrogant, cocky and lovable person. He was different, he turned into this possessive monster that controlled every single thing that Lucy did. Sting couldn't help it, he was too in love with Lucy that even if a guy jokingly hit on lucy, Sting would be tempted to kill him. He often called Lucy using the phone he bought for her, making sure she was in the house. Lucy too was no longer the same person. She wore an eye patch on her left eye, her eye was injured by Sting when she was late that day. Her body was filled with scars and bruises from getting all those beatings from sting.

Lucy came back from secretly sneaking out of her house to meet up with her bestfriend, Natsu. She was praying to god that Sting didn't find out, and as soon as she turned her door knob, opening the door, she felt someone grabbing her blond hair, dragging her into her room and feeling a hard slap on her cheek.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO" ? Sting yelled at her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't do this to me Sting, I'm sorry, I'm sorry". Lucy begged on her knees, hopping Sting would forgive her.

"Answer me lucy." Sting said with a stern look on his face.

"I went to meet up with Natsu and the others. Ppplease forgive mme Ssting. I'm swear I won't do it aagain". Lucy stuttered. She closed her eyes, knowing that Sting would hit her again, but he didn't. Lucy opened her eyes slowly to see that Sting went out of the room, and took a picture of Lucy and her team and a lighter. Sting walked up to lucy, and started to burn the picture of her, Natsu, Erza and Gray.

"Lucy, if you ever do this to me again, I'll kill your worthless so called friends". Said Sting with an eerie smile on his face.

***2 hour skip**

Lucy laid on her bed, emotionless, naked, only being covered by her quilt. She said to sting with a hurtful tone in her voice. "Sting, please don't hurt my friends, my friendship is one of the most things I treasure in my entire life, I can't imagine a life without them, and in return for not hurting them, I'll stay by your side forever, and ever, till death do us apart, ne" ? Sting was sitting beside the bed, shirtless. He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it back. He wanted to say something, but he didn't. All that came out from his mouth was nothing.

***Flashback**

"Sting, what the hell are you doing to Lucy, where is she ? You can't do this to her Sting, she's a human being, not some item that you can control every single move." Natsu said with a fierce tone.

"Sting, please don't do this to her, please set her free, can't you see how much she's hurting ? you promised to take good care of her, but all you're doing is hurting even more " ! yelled Erza. She remembered how Lucy was so happy when Sting proposed to her. But now, Erza regretted not stopping the marriage when she had the chance.

"Please Sting, I'm begging you, please don't do this to Lucy anymore. She's no longer the fun, Cherie and bubbly person she used to be, can't you see it in her eyes, they used to be filled with light and laughter, now all they are is dull, emotionless and hurt. Please, Sting, I can't bring myself to see her like this anymore". Tears were forming in the eyes of the raven haired boy named Gray. No one has ever seen him like this before.

***End of flashback**

Lucy woke up to the birds chirping at her window. She got dressed and headed to kitchen to make some breakfast for her and Sting. She wondered where Sting was as he was not in the bedroom. As soon as Lucy reached the kitchen, she saw something that shook her entire soul, Sting, was lying on the ground, leaning on the wall, motionless with a bloody arm and a knife covered in blood, Lucy ran up to Sting and started yelling, "STING, STING ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DON'T DO THIS TO ME STING, DON'T LEAVE ME. STING !". Beads of tears were rolling down her pale yet bruised cheek and she saw a piece paper on Sting's body, she unfolded it and started to read it.

Dear Lucy , my sweet, sweet angel.

If you're reading this, well, it means that I'm already gone. I actually don't know what to write. But I want you to know, I always loved you from the moment I I saw you, you were everything to me, I loved you so so much to point I hurted you. Lucy, I really am sorry for all the pain I caused you, from the bottom of my heart, I truly regret it. I don't know whether you'll forgive me or not. But I can only apologize right now. And to see you walking away from me, I just can't imagine the pain, and with that, I'm taking my own life, that's only way I can let you go without it crushing my heart. Hey, Lucy, do you believe in reincarnation ? cause as stupid as I may sound, I do. So, If we're lucky, lets meet again in our next lives okay ? and if we do, I swear I'll be a better person, a better lover and a better husband. So, wait for me Lucy. Till we meet again, sayonara, Lucy.

At that moment, Lucy was practically going insane, it felt like her heart was crushed into a million pieces, her ribs were broken and all the air was sucked out of the kitchen. She found it hard to breath, her tears couldn't stop as she saw wet stains on the letter, informing that Sting too cried while writing that letter.

"Please wake up Sting, wake up, I'll make your favourite breakfast if you wake up. Ne ? Sting, please don't leave me, I'll whatever you ask me to if you could just open your eys. STING, PLEASE ! STING!". Lucy yelled from the pain, the frustration, the anger, the sadness. Her hands were trembling. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were swollen.

Lucy lied there next to Sting, she was still crying because although Sting abused her, She loved Sting to bits and Lucy couldn't imagine life without looked at the peaceful Sting, tears still in her eyes still and gave him a small kiss on his lips and said, Sayonara, Sting.


End file.
